


Phantom Limb Pain

by Peachjuice7



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DMC5, M/M, Other, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, mob, 抹布
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachjuice7/pseuds/Peachjuice7
Summary: 愿赌服输，再也不再任何作品正式发售前买CP了。





	Phantom Limb Pain

　　尼禄坐在石头台阶上，已经失去右手快一个月了，痛苦却从来没有消退半分，总是能感觉到自己的手指还在，止痛药也起不到半点作用，与其浪费这点钱，不如省下来给孩子们买点玩具。尼禄用力咬住绷带的一头，更加用力地扎紧手臂，希望能稍微缓解一点痛苦。  
　　“~叮铃铃~”  
　　车上的电话响了，尼禄有些不稳地站起来，他还是无法完全适应肢体的缺损，平衡感很差。爬上车接起电话，是妮可，从客户家里打来的电话。  
　　“尼禄啊，我这估计得耗上一会儿了，你自个儿买好东西回去吧，姬莉叶等着要呢。”  
　　“好。”  
　　“你一个人行吗？”  
　　【尼禄，走啊！你在这只是个累赘！】  
　　“不就是断了只手吗！”尼禄摔上电话，从副驾驶座上往下跳，脚一崴就摔倒在路边，他用力地捶打地面，拳头紧握，指甲几乎陷进肉里，“FUCK！”  
　　路人投来奇怪的眼光，尼禄终于收拾好的心情从地上爬起来往综合市场的方向走去。  
　　综合市场的东西相比超市和便利店要便宜很多，质量也没有差到哪里去，通常他和妮可都是去那里采购，不过正是因为便宜实惠，那里同样鱼龙混杂，什么三教九流的人都有。  
　　因为没有开车，尼禄抄了近路，只要穿过两条狭小的巷子就可以到达他的目的地。只是他不该这个状态去走那条平日就不安全的路，等到他从昏迷中苏醒，才发现自己躺在地上或者别的什么地方被五花大绑起来，眼睛也被蒙住了。  
　　“嚯，他醒了。”身旁传来陌生的声音。  
　　“谁让你下那么猛的药，让他睡了那么久，刚刚操他他都没有反应！”  
　　“我看你操个充气娃娃也操得很爽，这可是货真价实的教团骑士啊~”  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈，你这话没说错。”  
　　尼禄迷糊了，他们在说什么？下什么药？操了谁？  
　　身体里突然传来异样的动静，尼禄蜷起了身体，喉咙里发出呻吟。  
　　男人在尼禄醒来前往小穴里塞了三颗跳蛋，他刚刚打开了开关，它们在尼禄湿润的肠道里震动，互相碰撞摩擦，挤压到尼禄的敏感点，先前射在里面的精液从红肿的穴口往外流。  
　　“……啊……啊啊……”尼禄终于知道发生了什么，他却动弹不得，身体里的酥麻让他之前因为昏迷还没有射过的阴茎开始往外吐水。  
　　“还是叫起来可爱啊。”一个男人扶起尼禄让他靠到自己的腿上，从后面摸他的嘴唇，伸进去抠他的舌头，让他的呻吟变得更加色情。  
　　尼禄一口咬下去，男人的手指差点被咬掉，男人气得扇了他好几个耳光，尼禄被打得眼冒金星。  
　　“本来不想喂你吃这个的，但是你也太不老实了，小怪物，哦，现在不是小怪物了，爪子没有了呢。”  
　　一瓶味道奇怪的水被灌进嘴里，尼禄被呛得说不出话，冰冷的水让乳头硬成石头一样的小粒。  
　　“一会儿你就会快乐了，小骑士。”另一个男人说到。  
　　从声音来判断，这里最少有四个人，而且他们都认识自己。尼禄感觉头越来越昏，一股奇怪的麻痒感从酸胀的后穴蔓延到全身，肠道和阴茎都像爬满了无数的蚂蚁，他们在用自己的口器小口小口的咬着皮肉。  
　　“你们……你们……”尼禄喘息着在粗糙的麻布上磨蹭，越蹭越痒，强烈到令人崩溃的空虚感捉住了陷入情欲的尼禄。  
　　“不给你用点药，万一等会儿你咬掉我们要插你的屌怎么办？那你不是爽不到了。”  
　　“爽你妈！”  
　　“我妈真的很爽，你也想试试吗？”  
　　在药性的作用下，尼禄变得全身粉红，阴茎鼓得青筋暴起，前面的小眼里流出清澈的液体。一个男人抬起他的屁股，对准还在滴落精液的小穴就直接插了进去，把跳蛋挤到了更深的地方。  
　　“啊啊啊啊——！”尼禄被插得弹起身体，药物让他不自觉地收紧了内壁，滑腻地肠道裹紧了插进来的肉棍。  
　　男人开始耸动，交合处因为激烈的动作更多的精液被挤出来，红肿的穴肉都被翻出来。显然在尼禄昏睡的时候他们就已经轮奸他好多次了。  
　　另外一个男人走过来跨过尼禄的身体站在他和正在操他的男人中间，他扶住尼禄的头，把阴茎插进尼禄的嘴里。臭烘烘的鸡巴一下子捅到喉咙里，尼禄被捅到翻白眼，强烈的恶心和快感让他头晕目眩分不清东南西北。  
　　每撞一下尼禄的腰和大腿都会颤抖，内壁因为药物绞紧。下面的男人在用力操弄，教团骑士的屁股真是绝品。  
　　男人抓住尼禄的阴茎狠狠操了几下射了精，“我先射了，下一个谁来？”男人抽出自己阴茎，把剩下的一点精液撸到尼禄的身上。  
　　嘴巴无法闭合，口水顺着嘴角往下流，肉棒捅进来卡住喉咙在他嘴里不动，他往外吞吐却被捏住了鼻子，这下只能发出呜呜呜的声音了。  
　　一颗跳蛋顺着精液从穴口掉了出来，排队的男人捡起来塞回尼禄的后穴，然后两只手拨开他的后穴，沾满白浊精液的肉璧被打开，在不断地蠕动，还能看到浅处的跳蛋在震动。  
　　“真是漂亮的屁眼~”男人把自己的阴茎插了进去，和尼禄的肤色相比，这根黝黑粗壮的肉棒插在身体里形成鲜明的对比。过于粗大的肉棒每次进出都会带出一点穴肉，一进一出，每一下都发出“啵儿啵儿”的声音。  
　　尼禄被操得直打哆嗦，呻吟全被阴茎堵在嗓子眼里，眼泪不受控制地往下流。塞在嘴里的阴茎终于射了，肮脏的精液直接灌进他的食道，他能清晰地感觉到那些东西流进胃里。男人拔出了阴茎，他条件反射地想吐，可他们根本不给他机会，嘴里又被塞了一根完全勃起的鸡巴，他们不打算让他闲下来。  
　　不知道轮换了几次，尼禄被换了姿势，身体下面被垫了东西，双脚分开屁股高高翘起，后穴里被插着啤酒瓶，精液和啤酒泡沫的被挤出来，顺着大腿往下流。他阴茎软软的搭在一边。前面到还有个男人在操他的嘴，他到是没有射在他嘴里，拔出来射到他脸上，头发上的精液甚至都已经干到结成了一块一块的。  
　　尼禄早已没有精力去计算这房子里究竟有多少人，他根本不知道被操了多少次被操了多久，中途他的屁眼已经被操到没有感觉，他们竟然又喂他吃了一次药，快感几乎要把他逼疯，射到最后完全射不出东西，只能颤抖，前面的小眼里挤出几滴可怜的尿液。  
　　男人们越插越快活，开始还有意识的时候尼禄听到他们说起他从前的事，他们一直都讨厌他，他们早就想操他的屁股了。  
　　酒瓶被拔出来之后被接着操干，但后来的事尼禄已经不记得了。再次醒来的时候，他躺在一个又脏又臭的小巷里，还有老鼠和蟑螂在他身边跑来跑去。他爬不起来，腿和胳膊都使不上力，右臂又开始幻肢痛了。  
　　他突然很想哭，被轮奸的时候他都没有想哭，现在却很想哭。  
　　车灯的强光从巷口招进来，尼禄听到熟悉的踢踢踏踏的脚步声。  
　　“天哪，你怎么弄成这样了！”是妮可。  
　　“妮……妮可……”尼禄挣扎了两下又倒了回去。  
　　“是我不好，我不应该让你一个人去。”妮可跪在尼禄身边试图把他扶起来，他身上都是伤痕和精液，她也算见多识广了，但这场面还是让她害怕。  
　　“妮可！”尼禄突然超大声地吼她。  
　　“怎，怎么了？”  
　　“……我不是累赘……”  
　　看着尼禄的脸，妮可点了点头，她抱住他的头，一改往日的轻佻，轻轻地说：“你从来都不是累赘，尼禄，是你在照顾我们。放心吧，我不会告诉姬莉叶的，你好好休息。”  
　　尼禄闭上眼睛，意识渐渐模糊。  
　　可是右手臂，还在痛。  
　　


End file.
